


Oyster

by gritsinmisery



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Drabble, Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-02
Updated: 2008-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...and he went and sold everything he had..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oyster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of the same name in the Table Challenge at best_enemies. Post series 3 AU where the Master travels with the Doctor.
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016.

“You’ve a long chain of traveling companions, stretching back to the time you left Gallifrey. Won’t you miss that?”

“I have you.”

“Ah yes, me: ‘mad, bad, and dangerous to know’ is the phrase, I believe, and completely unimpressed by your cleverness, unlike everyone else… You can’t even go back and visit them; they won’t want to deal with me, and I might try to kill one just for fun. Doesn’t that upset you, just a tiny bit?"  
  
“I have you.”

“So then, Doctor, am I your pearl of great price?”

“And my TARDIS is now your oyster, Master.”


End file.
